The Best Present Ever
by MadokaKotone
Summary: One simple piece of jewelry connected two people that Christmas Eve. And so did one former tensai.
1. Simply Elegant

MadokaKotone: Ohayo minna! Here's just a simple RyoSaku fanfic to lift up your spirits (if you read my other fic). It's taken place during Christmas time, so it's kinda out of place at the moment. I hope you like it still!

Kotone: Dis… (thinks twice) A-ahem…

Madoka: Yeah, yeah.

**DISCLAIMER: **Just read definition of _fan_-fic and it'll start to sink in.

Madoka: Read on, minna!

Simply Elegant

The girl just stood there on an empty boulevard. Her legs invisibly bound to the snow-iced sidewalk. She was just walking along the blanketed path when she happened to swerve her head ninety degrees to her right and peered into a shop-keepers window with snowflake-bannered panels. Inside the polished glass was a jewelry box, open wide at an angle to seemingly show off to the outside world what it was bearing.

A necklace.

A beautiful one at that; it was a genuine diamond-adorned sakura pendant suspended on a thin silver chain. Simple, but elegant in it's own way.

The petite girl slowly leaned forward and pressed her nose onto the sleek, glass window, reading the inscription that came with it on a piece of expensive-looking cardstock:

_Give a special pendant to someone special this holiday._

_Show them how you really feel._

_Actions are better than words._

"Kawaii," she whispered. That was she thought, until she saw the price tag hanging from the indigo box. Her lips formed a slight pout, "That's a lot of zeros," the bishoujo sighed. **_I can't afford that, but at least I got _something_ for Ryoma-kun._**

"Sakuno-chan! Where are you, Sakuno-chan?!" Someone ran in the shocked girl's direction, accidentally bumping into someone, "Ah! Gomen! Now MOVE IT!!!"

"Oh! T-Tomo-chan! Daijoubo, daijoubo," The girl, Sakuno, said, trying to simmer her boisterous friend down, "I'm right here."

Her friend, as some people would call Tomoka, slumped her shoulders in exasperation, "Gomen, Sakuno-chan, I thought I lost you." She then adjusted her arms holding bushels of different bags to shift the weight of the lot according to her liking. Sakuno eyed the plentiful present-holders and thought back.

_Flashback_

_The two girls were out for the seasonal-winter-shopping-spree for their friends and family, as were a lot of other people. They had just shopped at their sixth stop when Sakuno had to rest for a brief moment. Little did she know she wandered a bit too far out of her shopping buddy's sight._

_ While Tomoka had a mountain of shopping baggage, Sakuno only held one measly blue bag in her tiny fingers. Tomoka asked her who it was for, but she only said, "Oh, this? …L-look, Tomo-chan, Sanrio's!" Everything after that was just a blur to Tomoka. That's when Sakuno sauntered off._

Present-time

Sakuno smiled, then her gaze swiveled back to the shimmering necklace.

Tomoka raised her eyebrow, and then slowly trailed down Sakuno's line of vision to the necklace to stare at the necklace in wonder as well. She gasped and, with shopping bags garnished on both her arms, slapped both hands on the frost-bitten window and murmured, "Ah! Sugoi, sugoi! Is this what you ditched me for?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno blushed at her friend's bad habit of swiftly believing horribly wrong conclusions.

"…Thinking of Ryoma-sama gain?"

Sakuno froze, "Uhh… eto… No, no! I just…"

**_Poor Sakuno-chan, she knows Ryoma-sama's still in _****_America_****_… _**She eyed a small package in her shy friend's scrunched up hands. **_But she got him a gift anyway… _**Tomoka decided to play along and gave her a sidelong glance, "Got lost again?"

Sakuno's second coat of red slapped onto her face with much speed, "H-Hai…"

Sakuno's ranting friend grabbed her hand and dragged her along the busy sidewalks of Tokyo while giving her a lecture on ways to get better with directions.

Before Sakuno submitted to letting herself be dragged by the loudest tow truck ever, she took one last glance at the wooly, sapphire-stained jewelry container with the simply elegant treasure inside and whispered to the chilly, winter wind, "Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun,"

PoT-PoT-PoT-PoT

"Achoo!" (Sniff) Che," He just sat there. Eyes glaring at a nearby Himalayan cat for something the cat didn't even commit. In fact, something _nobody_ committed.

It's not that hard to do, all they had to do was say **_Happy Birthday_** **_Ryoma._**

****

****But alas, everyone was too busy worrying about the following day to worry about something as unimportant as some boy's birthday.****

****

****_Especially_ a sixteen year old boy who actually decided to go home that particular holiday.

Of course, they were excited to see him, his parents, his former Seigaku team, and his former coach Ryuzaki; but one quick, "Hi, Ryoma!" and swirling kicked-up dust clouds from scampering feet disappointed him. He thought no one had the time for him.

Boy was he wrong.

Deciding on some fresh, wintry air, he grabbed his fur coat and yanked his bedroom door open.

Ryoma's parents were in the living room, decorating up the house for their Christmas party, "Oh, Nanjirou, where should we hang these? Up here?"

"No, NO! Don't look up-"

"-What the… NANJIROU ECHIZEN!!!"

Stomping down the wooden stairs, then forcing on his shoes, he muttered a faint, "Ittekimasu," He opened the sliding door with a look of dejection, "If anyone cares,"

-----

Ryoma strolled through the crowd of people with a look of pure annoyance. He needed to go somewhere private. He looked up at the store sign in front of him and frowned. **_Mental Note: Don't go within seeing distance of Sanrio's during Christmas time, _**he thought to himself.

After moments of pushing and shoving, the Prince of Tennis broke free of the rampaging crowd. He ambled further and turned the corner into an empty street.

He sighed in relief. **_Finally- _**

OOF! Suddenly someone nudged into him, "Ah! Gomen! Now MOVE IT!!!" The freight train then scampered off without a second glance.

"Che," He shrouded his emerald-reflecting hair in the fur of his hood. He kept his gaze on the rude passer-by's back, remembering someone with that same thrashing temper… … … … … …

But no one in particular came to mind. He tried harder and looked up at the night sky. Even though there was no starlight present, the lights adorning everything in sight illuminated all the colors of the rainbow. He walked on, looking at nothing but snow-covered cement. Sighing to himself, he remembered why he got out in the first place. He remembered the fact that no one even had the time or decency to say-

"Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun,"

The tennis prodigy looked up so fast that you would've missed it if you blinked. He heard it, he wasn't imagining things.

Someone remembered.

'Who' remembered was the question at the moment, though, because all he could see was snow descending from the cloudy sky in little groups of individual flakes onto a quilted-white sidewalk. Ryoma was looking dead ahead, but he was no people in sight. Left, right, behind- no one.

All he could remember was the voice speaking; gentle, but full of emotion. Sweet syllables that sounded nearly angelic to his frost-bitten ears. A voice that seemed vaguely familiar.

Ryoma stepped to where the tracks of two people seemed to pressed into the snowy path. He looked at the footprints and studied them. "So, they're pointing…" He turned his body towards the glass window that seemed to attract very many people that day, "…this way." He gazed up, and there he saw the necklace with the inscription.

Reading it over, he thought it over. Then he smirked.

Then his eyes glazed over the price tag.

His smirk just grew wider, and he strolled inside.****

****

PoT-PoT-PoT-PoT

That night he tossed and turned. **_Who in the world was that? _**The tennis phenomenon gripped his blanket and yanked it over his sweaty body. He already narrowed the possibilities down to all the girls that knew that day as his birthday, because he heard a girl's voice. **_Well, it could've been Fuji-sempai… _**

He silently chuckled. He was definitely delirious. He knew his sempai wouldn't call him that now. He looked at the small, indigo package on his bedside table.

**_But who would? _**All the teenage fan-girls called him Ryoma-sama; with he loathed and forever would. He shut his eyes and repeated the phrase in his mind.

_"Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun,"_

Ryoma squinted._ **Wait a second…**_

_"Ryoma-kun…"_

Eyes closed even tighter, a name on the tip of his tongue. **_I remember her…_**

_"-__kun__…"_

After hours of thinking of all the possibilities of who that person that made his day could be, one tiny little jolt of nostalgia racked his brain.

Ryoma, son of Nanjirou Echizen, bolted upright in his bed, eyes wide with excitement, "It's her!" His chest rising and falling in sync with his steady breathing, "I'm sure of it."

Suddenly his bedroom door swung open, "Oi, shishounen, what's going on?"

Ryoma turned toward his father with the blank, emotionless mask hooked onto his features, "Betsuni,"

Nanjirou eyed the azure colored box, "…Right. Oyasumi," Then Nanjirou closed the door, smiling cheeky to himself. **_He's thinking about a girl… Heehee… _**He kept his ear parallel to the wooden barrier between him and his son.

"Oi, Oyaji! Go to bed!" Ryoma hollered from inside.

That just made the monk laugh to himself, and he walked off giggling like a schoolgirl. Little did he and Ryoma know was that they both shared their trademark phrases at the same time,

** "Mada mada da ne."**

Ryoma crashed back down on his bed, turned to his side, and smiled, "Oyasumi, Sakuno."

-----

"Achoo!" Sakuno sniffled and wiped her nose, "Ugh, this weather is not being nice to me." The petite-built girl got into her bed, pulled the down covers over her skinny figure, and stared out her window at the descending snowflakes.

"Tomorrow… will be the annual Christmas party," she sighed. Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun. Hope you have a great Christmas in America."

-----

"ACHOO!!!"

"Oi! Shishounen! I said go to bed!"

"Mada Mada Da Ne!"

To Be Continued…

**( A****/N: ) Teehee, just a little something to relieve you guys from reading my other (over-dramatic) fanfic I Miss Your Smile. I think that one took a whole new meaning to the word _overkill._ (and I'm not even finished yet!) **

**So this is my way to saying _GOMEN NASAI MINNA_! clasps hands together and sinks to floor**

**(P.S.)**** This will be a double-shot (or more depending on you guys) and the next chapter will come soon!**

**See you guys soon!**

**R.E.**


	2. After An Eternity

MadokaKotone: Okay! On with the totally-out-of-place story of mine! I'm still laughing at the sneezing… I wonder if that actually works in real life (if you talk about somebody, they sneeze)… Hmmm… (Sora thinking pose. lol) Well, that's superstition…

Kotone: Umm…D-

Madoka: Then move so you don't get squashed like that other time.

Kotone: (Moves out of the way)

**DISCLAIMER:** (Sniff) Mada Mada Da Ne… (Yells) MADA MADA DA NE!

(Grabs racquet and runs off)

After An Eternity

Snow caked in fluffy, white layers on everyone's windows, invading and spreading throughout all the nooks and crannies. If you swabbed the frostbitten glass and peered outside into the street; you would see snow-capped Christmas lights illuminating in their own shade, staining the streets with a plethora of colors ranging from rosy red to cobalt blue. Trees lining the rainbow roads had a white lining of their own.

A fair-haired teen was looking into this very scene from his bedroom window, and decided to keep the beautiful memory with him; so he swung open the window, and snapped a picture with his camera.

The person smiled to himself and seemed to whisper to the chilly, winter wind, "Merry Christmas,"

Someone called him from a distance, "Breakfast, Fuji!"

The male teen carefully clicked the window back into place, got in his best clothes, and rushed to his bedroom door-OOF! He tripped.

If you were to experience seeing this silly fall; you would've seen brown locks of hair sail through the air, limbs (slightly) flailing, and everything ending with a big thump on the floor.

The distant voice called again, "What was that?"

The fallen tensai muffly called from the floor, his cranium bobbing up on his chin with every syllable, "Betsuni! …Itai,"

Fuji rubbed his neck and sat up, shook his head, and laughed, "I saw it, too," he brushed his chin and flinched, "That's going to leave a mark…"

He clutched a small box sitting next to him and brought it to his face, "And after _all_ the trouble I went through to get you… Unlucky gift," He held it between his hip and arm and exited his room.

"Ohayou!"

-Sleigh bells ring-

After they all finished their breakfast and opened gifts, Fuji got up and headed for the door, "Ittekimasu! I'll be back later!"

"Ja Fu---"

Fuji shut the door lightly and strolled down the white sidewalk. He was humming a tune softly to himself when he heard a distant, "Fuji-sempai! Chotto Matte!" followed by a husky, "Fsshhhhhh,"

The Seigaku tensai turned around to be clomped by a Momoshiro Takeshi, who was hissed at by a Kaidoh Kaoru. Momo, who was towering over his elder, involuntarily scrubbed Fuji's head, "Merry Christmas, Fuji-sempai!!!"

Fuji chuckled, "Ohayou," He was slightly annoyed, but still held that sweet smile on his profile, "Echizen residence?"

The Seigaku powerhouse nodded, "Let's go-"

"-HOI HOI! Chotto matte, nya!" Suddenly an ecstatic redheaded teen and two other Seigaku regulars came bounding down the street, their shoes hurling chucks of early snow behind them.

"Slow down, Eiji!"

"OI!!! LET HIM GO!!! BURNINNNNGG!"

Oishi was trying to keep up with the acrobat and the human volcano dashing in front of him. He sighed while running to catch up, "It's no use."

When Oishi got there they all shared their 'Good Mornings' and 'Merry Christmas's and a booming, "MEEERRRRRRYYY CCCHHHRRIIIIISSSTTTMMMAAASSS BBBAAABBBYYY!!!"

Fuji looked over Taka's flaming shoulder, "Where's Inui and Tezuka-buchou?"

Everyone looked around as well, and Eiji then spoke up, "Oh! They said they would meet us at the house,"

They all nodded, and six former Seigaku regulars headed towards the Echizen residence.

-Snow glistening-

Sakuno lifted her eyelids and turned to her bedside clock. It read 9:30. The party was supposed to start at 10:00. _Oops…_The dazed girl then stumbled out of bed and crawled to her drawers. "Hmm… What to wear? Oh, yeah!" Out of the many stores her and Tomoka pit-stopped at yesterday, Tomoka got her a cute Christmas dress: it was a knee length, crimson dress, which folded at the bottom (like a school uniform skirt). The thing was, it had spaghetti straps, so she had to wear a white, faux fur coat over it.

Simple, but elegant.

Sakuno grabbed the dress off the chair she flung it on. She held it to her chest and sighed in relief, "Arigatou, Tomo-chan!"

"Sakuno! Are you ready?!"

"Ah, Coming!"

After a quick in-and-out of the shower, she then wrapped the towel around her slim figure and curled her hair. When she was done, it looked like swirling tresses of silky red chocolate. Then she got into the dress and put on a pair of dangling silver earrings.

Sakuno ran down the stairs while her grandmother stared at her, smiling, "You look…was is it you teenagers say now… hot?"

Sakuno made a surprised face, "Nani?!"

The old woman laughed softly, "Kidding, kidding…Woke up late, huh?"

Sakuno blushed, "H-hai,"

Sumire chuckled, "Just get your presents and let's go,"

Sakuno smiled back, "Hai!" She scampered down the hall and over into the living room, grabbed the bags, and scuttled back to the front door. She exhaled and plopped the gifts onto the floor.

"Do you have everyone's?" Sumire absent-mindedly said, while glazing over all the different designed bags and boxes. "Tezuka's? Fuji's, Oishi's, Momo's, Kaidoh's, Taka's, Inui's? Eiji's? You know he will be bothering you until you hand it to him."

Sakuno, overwhelmed with the sudden flow of questions, nodded over and over, "Hai…Hai hai hai hai hai…"

Then the old lady grabbed some bags and burst out the door, "Then let's go! Hurry up we're gonna be late!!! I still need to get a cake!"

Sakuno sweat-dropped and murmured to herself while picking up the gifts, "The outbursts always come around Christmas time…But-"

"-SAKUNO! Come on!" Sumire reappeared right beside her granddaughter and ushered her out the door.

"… this morning has the others beat by a long shot," Sakuno climbed into the car, arranging the gifts around so that she could sit comfortably. Sumire locked the house door and trotted toward the vehicle.

On the way to the bakery, Sakuno's brain clicked and halted. Her eyes widened. The auburn head shift the bags around and searched the attached tags, reading the inscription to see whom it was for. No _Ryoma-kun_ in sight. _Great, I must have left it at the house. Oh, well, I can always bring the gift tomorrow to Nanako-chan. _She voiced out her train of thinking in a whisper, "It's not like Ryoma-kun's going to be there to receive it,"

Sumire glanced in the mirror while listening to her granddaughter's wandering thoughts. She smiled; she forgot to tell Sakuno that Ryoma _was_ going to be there. She just kept silent.

-A beautiful sign-

Ryoma woke to the sound of American voices singing "Jingle Bells" right in his eardrum. His eyes fluttered open and his arm instinctively bashed his so-called-annoying alarm clock.

"Itai!"

Ryoma looked up to see his own father next to his bed caressing a big bump on his head. He was holding a radio, "Man, no wonder I have to keep buying you new ones," He then looked over at his son's trashcan. It looked like am alarm clock graveyard.

Ryoma's eyes widened, "O-O-Oyaji?"

Nanjirou glared at him, "Nani?" he snapped.

Ryoma changed expressions and glared right back at his father, "Betsuni,"

Nanjirou rolled his dark eyes, "Tch, whatever, just get dressed and get your butt downstairs. Everyone's on their way already."

Nanjirou left Ryoma alone so he could change.

"Oh, joy," The tennis prince pushed off the covers and walked to his drawers. He chose a simple setup; khaki pants and a white, thin red striped, long-sleeved over-shirt with a white undershirt.

Ryoma looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. He then rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow; left his shirts untucked, and didn't even bother with his hair.

Trudging down the stairs, with a little indigo blue box clutched in a hand that dug into his pocket, Ryoma walked into the kitchen to say Merry Christmas to the girls in the house. He strolled in, still half-asleep, and leaned sideways on the opening, "Merry Christ- Achoo!" He held his mouth and frowned. _Geez…What is wrong with me?_

Nanako ran up to him, "Daijoubo, Ryoma-san?"

Ryoma walked towards the sink, "Betsuni," He unleashed the tap water, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas Ryoma-san!" Nanako cheerfully said as Ryoma was now ringing his hands in a paper towel.

"Merry Christmas Ryoma," Rinko Echizen turned away from icing her cake and smiled at her son. She then turned back to squirting sweet white streams of flavor on a dessert dish, "Did you get a gift for anyone?" She turned around to figure out she was talking to no one but thin air. She smiled and spoke to herself, "Must be a girl,"

Ryoma went into the living room and plopped on the couch, staring at all the reds, greens, and whites embedded in the Christmas décor around his house. Then his thoughts wandered to the box inside his pocket… and whom it was for.

He discreetly smiled and shook his head. She probably doesn't even know he's here, and he wanted to surprise her.

The doorbell rang, snapping Ryoma out of his previous thoughts, but he didn't budge because he saw his dad prancing to the door like a flower girl. Deciding on a warm drink, he got up off the couch.

Everybody came at once, minus the Ryuzaki's. When Nanjirou slid the door open he came face-to-face with eight former Seigaku players holding gifts. He grinned like a joker, "Merry Christmas!" He then gave them all a big bear hug (but when he came to face Tezuka, the last, he just rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly), "C-Come on in!"

Momo and Eiji were the first to scamper inside the enormous mansion, seeking for their little _O'chibi._ The others looked at each other, and discovered that they wanted to see their kouhai as much as Eiji and Momo did. Soon all of the ex-Seigaku regulars, even Tezuka (though maturely), darted around every corner, dashed down every hallway, and bounded room-to-room searching for Ryoma."O-CHIBI!" Their cries bounced from wall to wall and echoed into the kitchen.

Ryoma's ears perked up. _They're here. _He turned and made for the door.

"Merry Christmas…Echizen."

Ryoma froze mid-step; frown evident on his features. He slowly turned around. For a few moments, the atmosphere was still and unmoving. Suddenly an emotion inside Ryoma's heart burst its seams when he saw his ex-teammates standing before him, and a small tear escaped his eye. Ryoma smirked while wiping his face, "Merry Christmas,"

They all smiled warmly and went towards Ryoma in one big, red and white mass; giving him bear hugs and slapping his back.

Ryoma led them into the living room while being bombarded by questions concerning nothing but what his life was like in America; the people, the fans, and the games. He was suffocated by the enormous questionnaire. It hadn't even been five minutes when Momoshiro instinctively sniffed the air, "MMM…What does my young nose smell?"

Kaidoh huffed, "Your reeking body odor,"

"Don't get me started, mamushi," Momo retorted, nose still hanging.

"No one's going to start anything," Tezuka cut in.

Ryoma blinked, then collected himself, "My oka-san's making the dishes. Just go into the dining room. There's not much,"

All of them decided to go in the dining room, and faced a schmorgasbord of dishes, Western and Eastern. Inui was rambling to himself the different percents in which the foods were; like '15 percent sushi' or '40 percent greens'. Momo just licked his lips hungrily while Eiji leaned on Ryoma with those anime anxious eyes. Then Rinko walked in the room to place a glass cover over the cake she iced a few minutes ago.

Taka stared at the sushi laying by the deviled eggs and spoke to Rinko, "That's what I brought you yesterday, right Rinko-san?"

Inui muttered to himself, "One-hundred percent chance-"

"Hai, Taka-san. Arigatou. Dig in, minna!"

Momo and Eiji dove into the numerous delicacies before them, swiping one of every dish. The rest followed, but Ryoma went upstairs to take a breather. Right after he got into his room there was a soft knock at the door, which only Tezuka and Fuji heard. Tezuka nodded to Fuji.

He walked to the door and slowly opened it, revealing… an old hag.

"Hoi, Hoi, Fuji!!! Merry Christmas!!''

The tensai's mouth twitched at his former coach's outburst, still smiling sweetly, of course. He then opened the door all the way, "Merry Christmas Ryuzaki-sensei," Then he noticed the still shy Ryuzaki girl holding the gift-bags on her petite arms. He brightened, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Sakuno-chan," _I wonder if she knows that Echizen is here._

She blushed from Fuji's sweetness, "M-merry Christmas, Fuji-sempai," She then shivered from the chilled breeze that waltzed in, and Fuji shut the door, hiding that sadistic, lunatic smile he's done so many times back in the good old days.

He needed to get Sakuno upstairs, "Sakuno-chan, I think you have something on your face,"

Her face flared, "N-Nani?"

"Hmm…" he pretended to scan her face, "It looks like a make-up stain. Go up the stairs and keep opening doors until you find the bathroom, I'm sure there's one up there,"

"Isn't there one down here-"

He opened his eyes to show their sizzling azure shade for a millisecond, "Momoshiro-kun used it," And then shut them up again.

Sakuno made an amused face as she raised an eyebrow, "Oh," She then told her overjoyed grandmother where she was going, then headed up the stairs.

There was a bunch of doors, but fate guided her hand to turn the knob of _that_ bedroom.

When she opened the door, Echizen stood there, looking at her, "Oi, what are you doing in here… Hmmm,"

Sakuno's eyes widened, "G-Gomen nasai, Echizen-san!" She then slammed the door shut just as Nanjirou started to protest.

Abruptly someone emerged from his room and walked into the hallway, "Oi! Oyaji?!" Then he eyed the girl by his parent's room.

Sakuno froze in place. _Wait… That isn't…_She slowly turned around, but she only saw the hallway with a bunch of doors. Her heart sank as she slowly trudged down the hallway, "I thought I heard…-"

Sakuno then felt someone's warm hand grasp hers; and before she could look down at it, the person swiftly yanked her inside a doorway.

The girl yelped as she stumbled into the room. She ignored her surroundings because she wanted to find out who pulled her in there in the first place (and because she was too scared to think about scanning the room).

When she turned around, she got the biggest surprise of her entire life; her tennis prince, who has been gone for…

About an eternity,

staring down at her with those same feline eyes she melted in, "Ry…Ryoma-kun,"

Ryoma smirked in return, "Ryuzaki,"

To Be Continued… 

**( A/N: ) WAH! Okay… I lied. But unintentionally! I'm working on the next chapter right now so it should be up here as soon as I'm done. Sorry, this will turn out three chapters.**

**Okay, the little –indents- have something to do with the story, so no, they are not random. Trust me, they tie into the next chapter, so if you didn't already get them, you will next chapter!**

And also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I am currently moving, so I've been busy packing and stuff like that, so Gomen Nasai Minna! (Hint: That's why I gave you guys a (hopefully) long chapter.)

**Okay, reviews would brighten up my day so much, but I'm not forcing anything!**

**Catch You Later!**

**R.E.**


End file.
